csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Piercy Provost
---- (formerly) *Lieutenant (formerly) *General Nicholas (formerly) Anti-Devil Alliance *Harrison Provost *Anthony Goethals *Daphne Marinos *Gryphon Fotopoulos *Angelica Steward *Asherah Rankin *Mr. Provost *Queen Keturah Princess Josselyn |birthPlace = Lykon, Brystall, Erais |birthDate = 3 November, 2003 |marital = Single |nationality = |zodiac = |species = Human |gender = |age = 13 (Episodes 2-5) 17 (Episodes 6-15) |height = 1.73 metres |weight = 69 kilograms |hair = |eyes = |skin = |mother = Mrs. Provost |father = Mr. Provost |siblings = Harrison Provost |first appearance = "The Provost Brothers" |latest appearance = "Defeat of the Devil" |tpb = tpb }}Piercy Sawyer Provost is one of the main characters in . He started off as a 13 year old boy in his early . Early in the story, Piercy was recruited by the fallen devil Lord Xothan, joining his demon army, and becoming a . However, he had a change of heart later on, and became good at the end of the first half of the story. Background Piercy and his younger brother Harrison, who was also originally a follower of the Devil, were born in Lykon, the largest of a called Brystall. When Piercy was 13 years old, the Devil murdered his mother and was thought to have murdered his father, but it was revealed a few years later that he had just been knocked out and had spent the last few years in hiding. Shortly after the murder of Piercy's mother, the Devil's highest ranking lieutenant took the Provost brothers in, which they both accepted, as they felt that being allied with the Devil would help them to get over their losses and to achieve their goals at the time. Neither Piercy and Harrison were aware that their father Mr. Provost was still alive. Much less did either of them realise that it was actually the Devil who murdered their mother, as neither of them knew at the time who it was that murdered their mother. Physical appearance Piercy is 17 years old, 1.73 metres tall, and weighs 69 kilograms. He was 13 years old at the beginning of the story, but is now 17. He has dark russet brown hair, hazel eyes, a square shaped face, an angular jaw, and pale skin. Piercy wears a white shirt and a black leather jacket with maroon trim on the sides of the collar, and metal patterns. He also wears blue jeans with folds on the ends, and black leather shoes. Piercy looks very similar to his brother, except he does not wear glasses like Harrison does. He is taller, heavier, and more built-up than his brother is. Piercy's hair also is not as dark as Harrison's. Unlike Harrison who has a more conventional helmet cut, Piercy has quite a unique hairstyle. His hair is cut back to the edge of the hairline all around, while the rest of his hair is left to grow until it grows over the edge of the hairline. Personality Piercy comes across as being rather arrogant, cocky, and brash, as well as being quite blunt and stubborn. At the beginning of the story, he was rather manipulative and devious. He initially despised happy families, as a result of losing his parents at a young age. However, at the end of the first half of the story, he has a change of heart, as the good sides of him reawaken. Piercy is considered to be the more grumpy of the two brothers. Like Harrison, Piercy is interested in . He developed an in archery at a young age, which probably explains why he uses a bow as his main weapon during battles. Unlike Harrison however, Piercy does not seem to be interested in or , and has shown to be disinterested in reading or studying, both of which are things that Harrison enjoys. Piercy is more interested in things like technology than he is in things like alchemy or mixology. While neither one of the brothers is particularly lazy, Piercy often took the back seat when he was working for the Devil, while Harrison did the dirty work. Despite this, Piercy felt that he should be rewarded more than Harrison just by being the older brother, which tended to irritate Harrison. Relationships Harrison Provost , his younger brother]] Piercy and Harrison Provost are undoubtedly closer to each other than they are to anyone else, and have been that way since Harrison was born. While they do tend to bicker from time to time, which is common in a sibling relationship, they have a fairly strong bond as brothers and care a lot about each other. Even when they were both followers of the Devil, it was clear that Piercy was more concerned about his brother's safety than their allegiance with the Devil, and vice-versa. Before they switched to the good side, Piercy had a tendency to be slightly manipulative towards Harrison, which is evident when Harrison started to show signs of wanting to leave the Devil and join the good side. However Piercy pushed Harrison into remaining on the Devil's side. Piercy's manipulative ways were ceased when he himself began to have second thoughts about his allegiance with the Devil. Lord Xothan Lieutenant General Nicholas Anthony Goethals Daphne Marinos Gryphon Fotopoulos Angelica Steward Asherah Rankin Mr. Provost Mrs. Provost Abilities Both he and Harrison often use bows as weapons during battles. It is known that they both use two different kinds of arrows. The type of arrows that they use more frequently do deal damage but are very rarely fatal. These arrows are used to threaten enemies but not to kill them. The other kind of arrows that they use have very sharp and deadly points, but they rarely use these arrows unless they are explicitly intending to cause fatal damage. Trivia *Piercy's favourite is . *His favourite is . *His favourite is . *Despite being older than Harrison, Piercy has the higher voice of the two brothers. He does however have an older and somewhat harsher voice than Harrison does. *He is right-handed. *As a running gag, several other characters in the series have mistakenly assumed that his name was " " instead of Piercy when meeting him for the first time, and that his name was being mispronounced. The name " " is actually a name in its own right, with a different meaning as well as a different pronunciation. *Piercy and Harrison are the only two characters in to have been classified as good, neutral, and bad at different points of the story. They start off being neutral or undefined. When the two brothers join Lord Xothan's Army, they become bad. When they leave Xothan's army and join the Anti-Devil Alliance, they become good. Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Birch Quay High Students Category:Teenagers Category:Neutral Characters Xothan's Army Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-Devil Alliance Category:Orphans Characters Male Characters Humans Neutral Characters Antagonists Protagonists